


Clint & Natasha (Jack & Jill)

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Lullabies, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack And Jill.</p><p>Clint and Natasha Parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint & Natasha (Jack & Jill)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best one, but it's still pretty funny if you can actually imagine it xD

Clint and Natasha went to Soviet Russia  
to beat some HYDRA basterds.  
Clint got hurt and had to lose his shirt  
and had to wear a shit-ton of plasters.

A shirt Clint found, it was at least a pound,(£)  
he payed for it quite happily.  
Natasha laughed so hard, she fell to the ground  
because Clint's shirt was way too flowery.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed whatever the hell this was xD


End file.
